Opals and Snow
by Kibadelagenshin
Summary: Sakura Haruno finds herself choosen against her will to compete with an Ice Princess for the heart of a Prince she doesn't even want. She hates the King, she hates the laws, and she hates the Prince. Well, at least that's what she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for my Birthday, the death of an old me, and the Birth of a new me. And, to me readers of course, if I did'nt have any one to read my stories, for whom would I write? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Opals and Snow**

"Ino I really hope he doesn't pick me. I don' t even like the King, I doubt that I'll like his arrogant selfish bad ass bastard of a son.", Sakura stared in the mirror observing Ino brush her hair and help her prepare for the Selection tonight. Her plump lips painted red, and her eyes dusted with a bit of mages ground gold, stolen from the wizards den by one of the many children that came to admire her. She grimaced think of all the taxes that the village had been forced to pay. All the mothers that had had to sell their children in order to save them selves from debt. So much devastation had been caused by one man. She highly doubted his son would be any better.

"Ow!", Sakura yelled as Ino pulled the comb a little to hard though a knot. Her face twisted in distress when she saw Ino remove the brush, a huge chunk of her pink hair came with it. Ino gave her a cheesy little smile. Her best friend wasn't the gentlest of people. However, she was always the kindest. Just having her here made her want to read the bible. Sakura said a silent prayer.

"Sorry about that", Ino said as she continued to brush, a bit more cautious this time, a determined look on her face.

"Did you even here what I said?", Sakura asked in mild frustration, increasing her grip in the wooden stool she sat on. Her poor family couldn't afford cushions. Her father had been away for a year, his job was to build forts for the warriors. It required him to move to various places, and leave her to herself for months. Sakura's rump became tender, as she squirmed a bit for comfort. Her gold painted nails shone brightly. She wondered which of the children had stolen the nail polish.

"Yes I heard you", her friend said to her half heartedly. She twisted Sakura's hair into an elegant little bun, looking quit accomplished with her self. Ino put the brush down.

"There's not a great chance you'll be chosen. The king has called for maidens from far across the fire country for his son to choose. Most of them are far richer than you and I . Erases Duchesses, even the princess of the snow was invited some how. It was a courtesy to have all the woman participate. Stand up".

Sakura listened to her nineteen year old friend, who she has known since her childhood years. They had been born on the same day, Ino was born seconds earlier, making her the oldest. A smile came to her face when she remembered the way they used to fight over who was actually older. Ino always won. She had always admired her friend and her sense of fashion.

She was partially deaf, eliminating her from the Kings selection. Ino's mother Cordilia had had a difficult birthing, she died when Ino had come into life.

Sakura, in her thin under dress, wrapped her arms tightly around herself to preserve warmth . For, the winter was upon them. The snow hadn't come yet, but she could feel it in her joints. An odd little talent. Ino, paced around the room, searching through her friends clothing for the perfect dress.

"Why do I even have to go? I mean, if I don't have a chance, then why should I participate?", the desperation in Sakura's voice stopped Ino in her tracks. She turned to give Sakura stern look. One that her mother would have given her if she had been alive. …

"Stop complaining, and deal with it. I have an hour to get you ready and down to the Plaza, and if you not there… I know your mother would be disappointed in me…..." , She spoke with sadness in her voice. Her blonde hair, covered her face. Sakura felt a pang of hurt run through her. Ino had looked up to Sakura's mother, she had been a mother to both of them. Always expecting both of them to do there best and utilize every talent they had. Here mother had been murdered when Sakura had turned 15. It was the kings doing. He had sent out nights to seize money from every one who was out too late at night. One of them had happened to fancy her mother and….

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'll do it for mother.", she said, her voice soft and warm, her thin frame revived with hope. Ino's head snapped up instantly and she grabbed Sakura by the wrist.

"Good, now come see what you're wearing!"

Sakura knew that glint in Ino's cerulean eyes only meant that the out fit would be gorgeous, or outrageously ridiculous. But, there was nothing you can do when Ino gets started with fashion. She's unstoppable.

"Ok. Are you ready to see your self?" , Ino spoke with a giggle in her voice. She was overly excited about her job. Ino covered Sakura's eyes with her hands. They stepped in front of the mirror.

"I'm ready", Sakura whispered, anticipation soaked into her voice.

"Here you are!", Ino removed her hands with a smile.

The breath left Sakura's lungs when she was met with the sight of herself. Her hair was tight in a bun that closely resembled a flower. A few locks of her hair fell gentle to the sides of her face. Her faux gold studs brought out the golden eye shadow, that magnified a few of the brown specks in Sakura's Hazel eyes. This gave her a faint glow. A glow of a fairy from a story book. Her dress was elegant. Royal red silk wrapped around her. Her shoulders were left deliciously bare. The dress clung tight to her body, until it reached just below her waist, then it flowed out ward in a curtain of rippling red. A long bow rested on her lower back. Her golden slippers matched her earrings perfectly.

It was her mothers dress. It was her mothers favorite out fit, she had warn it when she was wedded.

She turned to look at an expectant Ino. A smile flashed across Sakura's red lips, and she nearly killed Ino with a bear hug.

"Thank you so much", She whispered in her blonde friends ear.

"Your welcome. Now lets go gefore the good spots are taken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood in between two ladies. They bantered rudely to each other, completely disregarding her presence.

"I hear Lord Hyuuga's son is wicked and rough in bed.", one said.

_Umm…ok…._

"I hear he liked to put his women to work", one whispered.

_What?_

"Rumor has it that he's irresponsible and selfish.", the other snorted.

_That makes sense_.

"Did you know that he's hiding women in his bath house for when he needs to _use _them", she said with pleasure.

………………………………

"I hear that he has sex with his own mother."

_Ok! That does it for me. _

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she began to feel uneasy. She tugged on her fingers, fidgeting as she stood in the long line of girls waiting for the Prince to select them. They were all so beautiful. All of the other ladies had seemed to have bought new dresses and went out of there way be extra snobby and stuck up.

_A stuck up Princess for a stuck up Prince._

She vaguely wondered why they were there if they thought of him as such a cruel person.

"I heard he's good in bed"

"I can't wait to have all of that power."

"I know he'll give me anything I want".

_. I should have known._

Sakura shivered as a cold breeze whipped her skin. They were in the Angels Plaza, the place where she stayed away from. It was a large cobble stoned area where stands where usually set up to sell. In the center of the entire plaza stood a statue of an Angel. Her wings circled her, her head looking towards the sky. It was meant to show that the village was protected. It was safe beneath the wings of angels.It was supposedly the best spot in the village. However, she despised this place.. All of the high powered officials appointed by the king made their appearance in this place. Her deep hatred for all things royal had been her reason to avoid shopping her. Even though they had the nicest bread, and the sweetest smelling perfume, nothing would have made her come here.

Ino was some where in the crowd behind the girls. All the villagers awaited the arrival of the beautiful woman, and wished their family and friends good luck. She could here their gasps as woman after beautiful woman walked down the long line of people to get to their spot. Some men just came to take advantage of the rejected girls once the Selection ceremony was over. Take the leftovers as you will.

As the morning sky grew brighter, it seemed to get colder and colder. She closed her eyes and inhaled the cold air, attempting to accept it for what it was. Just like she tried to get used to her situation. Her mother had taught her to make the best out of life.

Sakura was pulled from thoughts by the sound of a unanimous gasp. She turned around to look at the source the excitement. She froze in place.

Down the line walked the princess of the Snow.

Her waist long black curly hair, seemed to float as she walked. She had a few long bangs that hit just above her eyebrows, which where elegantly plunked and shaped. Her blue eyes seemed to be ignited with over confidence. She was graced in an eloquent gown blue like her eyes, actually , the same shade. Sakura stared blankly at her. The dress must have been very expensive for it to be custom made. She looked more like a queen than anything else. Her pale pink painted lips were curled in a smug smirk as she walk down the line. She flung daggers at every on line, and with a gentle steps, she took her place. An ice queen.

Yes! Now I don't have a chance! Now, there's now way I'll be picked!

The sound of a trumpet stopped Sakura's little victory dance. Cold fear ran down her spin as the drums started to beat. The imperial marching band always came first. Then she heard the sound of hooves. Stallions and Grays rode past the line. Everyone was silent with shock .or excitement. Each horse ran down the line, then around the statue, coming to a stop a bit far off on the edge of the plaza. The giant angel faced the girls, and it had it's back to the army. Just then, a strong gales blew, and down rode the King, and the Prince.

The King rode a pure bread, its color was that of the sun, so bright was the horse touched by magic, that it hurt the eyes that looked at it. A tall muscular figure rode on it. Silver armor, decorated with red tassels and broaches, engulfed the man. He was not close enough yet to be seen, how ever, he had unmistakable long brown hair. Royal, rich, and Rotten.

He was the first to ride down the line of women. A smirk on his face. He came to a stop in front of them. Sakura became rigid as he took a moment to eyes every single one of them. All 50 of them were looked up and down for about a millisecond. He grinned at some women, and grimaced at others. He already eliminated half of the girls there with out them even noticing it.

_Cruel._

Next came the Prince. Sakura didn't know quiet what to expect. Her lips pressed together in a thin nervous line. She began to sweat, and her pulse began to quicken. She could it in her ears. She felt her cheeks go red. The wind blew her face raw. The clouds began to form in the sky.

The figure of the prince ran down the line slower than the rest, carefully observing each girl. Swiftly dismissing others. Sakura mustered all the courage she had with in her self, and willed her self to stop fidgeting.

She could see him clearly. He had a thinner build than his father, but he was muscular, he wore much simpler armor. He had a sword in his sheath unlike his dad. A true warrior was always on guard. So.. he was dedicated.

_To violence._

Like his father, he had long flowing brown hair. His opal eyes looked into her hazel ones. She could see her reflection in them. She felt her self give him a look, not a vile look, but, an interested look. She still hated him. Don't get her wrong, she just added a bit of curiosity to her burning dislike.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, and continued down the line. She felt her face grow warm.

_Oh no. What Have I done?_

_That Bastard thinks I like him. _

He continued to the end. He gave the snow Princess a smile, and she gave him a flirtatious little giggle. Sakura sighed in relief. He liked her more. That's all that mattered right now. The son of Lord Hyuuga…..Wow, she didn't even know his name.

He rode to his fathers side, and then they talked for a bit. The father eyed the Snow Princess. The son nodded his head in a strained approval. The crowd became deadly silent , Sakura could feel the wind engulfing her, and she let go of her self in the feeling. She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her, she let her hands fall to her sides. For a moment, she was some where else, she was back to the place of her childhood. She saw her mother wrapped in old sheets. She saw there lopsided snow man. She saw happiness.

She gave a happy sigh, and opened her eyes. She was paralyzed . She had looked strait into the intent gaze of the younger Hyuuga. They stayed like that for a long moment. He was the one to break the gaze and whisper something into his fathers ear. The long haired men talk some more.

_No. Let it be the ice Princess, or one of the other women here. They all have bigger boobs. He has to pick one of them. _

She saw the King nod slowly, and look back to the ice Princess.

Neither of them looked at her.

"Thank you all village people for coming here today to witness, the selection ceremony for My oldest child. Prince Neji Hyuuga.", The kings voice boomed in her ears. He had such a strong commanding presence. She found herself, admiring his sleek voice against her will. She painted her face with a polite expression, try as she might, it still looked highly forced. She saw the prince give a small muted laugh.

_What's so funny?_

She almost glared at him.

"Now, the Prince, My son, would like to present his selection. The One girl that he would like to dance with at the Winter Festival. His potential bride.", His words clung to the cold air. Sakura felt the suspense building up within her. Like a twig on the bring of snapping.

In a calm cool voice, Lord Neji spoke, " With out Further a due", he paused, his eye flickered to her, " I choose, Amelia Vanhalen, Princess of the snow.

The crowd erupted in applause. Sakura felt her self relax, the tension seeped slowly out of her veins. The trumpets began to sound. She looked with a smile on her face in the direction f the chatting Hyuugas. She heard a few ladies begin to sob. The snow Princess ,made her way to the princesses side. She gave him a breath taking smile. The King congratulated her. The Prince whispered something in the Kings ear. She saw the king give his son a weary smile, and a curious expression played across his old features. The Princess went rigid.

'Silence!", the kings voice boomed again. Within an instant dead quiet.

"And", Lord Neji continued, " I choose", he looked right at her. He captured her eyes " The woman in the red and gold."

Sakura looked around. No one else had red and gold on. Ino had picked a completely unorthodox and unique color combination.

It was her.

He had chosen her.

She looked to the sky for a moment in utter disbelief, as if asking the angels if the events that played out before her were true.

As if in response, it began to snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was longer than expected. Please review and tell me what you think. You can criticize, I'd appreciate it. Compliments are good as well. Thank you for reader. Don't for get that reviewing is the key to life as we know it.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was her._

_He had chosen her._

_She looked to the sky for a moment in utter disbelief, as if asking the angels if the events that played out before her were true._

_As if in response, it began to snow._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Why? Why me? I haven't done anything to any one. I pray everyday, I help clean, I don't slap the drunk men, no matter what they say to me, why me? _

Sakura removed her tender eyes from the serene snow flakes that danced to the ground; they mocked her and her highly nerve-racking predicament. The wind left her lungs, and her heart sputtered to a stop, her mouth was slightly agape, attempting to suck in the freezing air and quench the burn in her chest. Every single pair of eyes in the Angels Plaza seemed to be glued to her, pondering why in the world the prince would pick such a lowly maiden as herself.

She had always been the radical village girl, the only one that wanted to play games with the boys and _speak, _unlike the other girls that kept to themselves and their cleaning. God had blessed her with uniqueness and creativity, it was a shame that such attributes were looked down upon by her society.

Sakura stood still transfixed and totally lost in the deer in head lights mode. The crowd around her began to whisper and glare with jealousy, outrage, and disbelief. Never had a prince picked two girls before, let alone had a Princess ever been considered on the same level as a peasant.

"That girl! Why would he even consider her?"

"I know her, she used to try to ride the horses in my barn. Interesting choice."

"She's so lucky, but, she doesn't have a chance next to that Princess of the Snow."

"Bitch! She doesn't even seem to like him! I deserve him more!"

Sakura felt a cold wave shake her body. Her world went black for a moment, and her mind felt utter chaos, until she heard it. A soft voice whispered in her ear, "Mother has prepared you well, use the skills you were taught, and uphold our family honor." The voice spoke sternly. Ino paused, and Sakura could here her fighting back sobs, "I love you sister. Good luck".

Before Sakura could respond, Ino pushed her forward in the direction of the three figures, each owning different thoughts. Sakura's gown flowed smoothly in the cold wind, but, she barely felt it, her entire mind was set on the goal of not tripping and landing on her face in front of the large mass of people. She crossed the space quickly and took her place next to the glaring ice princess. Both the Prince and the King were still mounted on their steeds, and an awkwardly silent crowed taking in the equally awkward sight. King, Prince, Princess, and peasant.

Sakura stood about a foot shorter than the Princess, she was unusually tall for a woman in there village, but, standers are different in foreign lands. Amelia was probably an inch or two shorter than the prince himself. She could feel the vibes of hatred emanate from the girl next to her. Sakura observed her for a moment. Amelia had her sights set on anywhere but Sakura. She was making it a point that she was _trying_ to ignore Sakura. Her lips, as thin and hard pressed as they were, made their way into a predatory grin. She gave a dismissing gaze to the pink hair girl , then turned her eyes to the prince and sent him a flirtatious yet highly adult rated look, he returned the slightly flirtatious glance, but, dismissed the lust full part. The Princesses huffed in anger and rejection. Sakura felt a laugh burn in her chest, but I held it in. The Princess busied herself with ignoring her once again.

_Ha, you just got burned!_

The prince watched her though his Opal jewels for eyes. The Blue hue of the Princesses was nothing less than murderous. The king watched the three young people, his old face expressionless, and void. His sinister thoughts were hidden deep beneath his mask.

The band began to play again, signaling the town's people to leave and allow the royalty, and peasant, some time to themselves.

"Father, the carriage did not arrive as planned. I must say I am disappointed, for now these ladies may have to walk or ride with us." He looked at the Amelia with a bit of sympathy, and then throwing a blank glance at Sakura, "Either way, it will be most uncomfortable." His honey drenched voice finished.

The horses made soft inpatient whining noises and dug there feet into the grass of the fresh musky meadow. Sakura looking in awe at how beautiful the hoarse of the king was, it' swell defined calves and brilliant main, illuminated her face. This feeling of wonder dissipated as she realized what he had said.

_I've ridden many a horse, don't worry your prickly little self over me. Tough times have made me strong. Escaping from knights on bare back horses, in order to get food, is more than enough experience for me. _

The king turned his horse so that he faced the three of them. His motions were sharp and eager to leave the cold. His armor mare a shrill clanging noise as a the breast plait hit the torso armor.

His loud voice spoke again, this time a little less official, she could sense his well trained politeness, " The journey is about two miles on foot, I highly doubt they would like to walk.", He took a deep breath, " I suppose you ladies will have to ride with us."

_Nice conclusion genius. But, who rides with whom?_

"You say that as if it's a bad thing", The venomous Vanhalen girl said with humor in her voice. She was rewarded with the sound of laughter. It was obviously forced, but, appreciated none the less.

The Prince seemed to be thinking the same thought as Sakura, and looked to his father quizzically. The two women stood silently, each one awaiting this decision. Sakura tensed, praying that she wouldn't have to ride with the either of them, and they would make her walk. She would prefer to walk with slugs in her shoes the whole way rather than ride with spoiled royalty. Behind her emerald eyes, she took a moment to consider both men. The prince seemed the lesser of the two evils at the moment, which, to her, was a very unappealing thought. The king turned to look at the lovely Princess, and gave her a small smile. He offered his hand to her, she seemed to hesitate, but, no one seemed to catch it. He hoisted her on to the back of the horse and spoke to his son,

"I shall meet you there, I fear I cannot bear the cold, my old blood is more susceptible to the chill." with that he left Sakura and Neji to them selves. Ice Princess glaring at her through her bangs as she rode off into the distant dusty road.

Sakura gave a patient sigh and once again looked to the sky. The hues of blue and white mixed together in the kind abyss, sending her some sort of comfort. Her mother had eyes like the sky, open and free, endless and comfortable. While Sakura engulfed herself in a moment of indulgence, the Prince silently got off of his horse, all the while, his eyes stayed glued to Sakura. They were filled with curiosity. He crossed his arms, settling into an easy rested position, his face placid and serene.

_It seems as if she is lost somewhere. I wonder what she sees in the sky, she was looking at it when I chose her. Is she an angel, yearning to take flight like she once had done so before, or is she fearful of the heavens, for she has committed a great many a sin? Who is this girl, and, what is it about her that strikes my interest._

" Paint a portrait Prince, it'll last longer.", Sakura said through her clenched teeth. Her eyes became small slits of annoyance. She attempted to restrain her glare, but, it was seen on her face as clear as day. Neji face changed to a mocking amused expression, one eye brow rose as if he was only partially insulted by her harshness.

_I know what she's doing. Trying to make herself as unbearable as possible in order to get away. Well, two can play that game. _

" I would, but you'd probably burn a hole in it with your temper.", He retorted smoothly. Sakura fumed. He was being so smooth and casual, as if nothing in the world could faze him. Neji say her anger, and automatically smirked, knowing it would bring out even more rage.

"Oh I'm sorry", she spoke sarcastically in the same cool tone as him " I'm not around fake officials and Nobles all the time, I'm not used to being superficial and unrealistic." , Sakura balled up her fists, looking rather fearful. It's a shame, that at the same precise moment, a chilling wind blew by, and she was harshly reminded of her inappropriate attire. She sneezed, her nose turning red, and eyes watering. Lord Hyuuga's son gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm very curious." he said, walking forward now, uncrossing his arms. The 5 foot space between them was now closing. He was close enough to her that he could reach out and grab her, yet far enough to provide an acceptable amount of personal space.

"What sparks your curiosity?" She said, crossing her arms now, presuming the relaxed position as he once did.

_Go ahead; ask me why I'm a brat. Ask why I don't have any home training. Stupid superficial, annoying stuck up little…._

"What is it that you find so interesting about the sky?" He spoke softly, all jokes and jibs aside. Sakura, taken aback by his question, felt at a loss for words. She searched his eyes, trying to find some glint of mischief, some sort of indication of mockery, yet, there was none. She was genuinely surprised. Neji saw her face grow pale, and, her loss of words was highly intriguing. He saw in her eyes, both disbelief, and astonishment, yet, he saw pain.

" It's not of any importance to one such as your self.", she finally decided to say, her expression hard, she cast her vision elsewhere but on the man in front of her.

"One such as my self? What ever could you mean by such a hurtful remark", he replied, adding in a bit of fake hurt. Making a pretend hurt expression.

"A spoiled Prince, who needs to keep his interests and curiosity to himself.", she said, glaring at him. He returned it tenfold, a mutual dislike emanating from both of them. He was however, drawn away from the little mental battle a very humorous thought.

_She completely evaded my question. Well, played.. Now I'm truly curios? What is it about the sky?_

Quickly dismissing his train of thought, Neji settled on investigating later, "I suppose we should go. Allow me to help you up. I do not wan tot be late to tonight's dinner where you shall meet al of the officials and my mother the queen." He offered her his hand. His then face shifting once again to a blank serene expression.

_No use rushing, I'll have plenty of time to figure this girl out once we reach the palace. I'm suspicious though. The look she gave me as I rode down the line, there was challenge in those eyes. There was great strength and boldness, there was…. mystery. _

"No thank you, however, I appreciate you chivalry, but, I can mount a horse myself. I have no interest in meeting any of your officials, or being on time, or anywhere near you palace." Sakura spoke with pride. She awaited his reaction to her statement. He too seemed to be anticipating his own reaction.

"Truly maiden, if you mounted this horse by your self, I would let you ride it to the palace, for; a woman that can ride a horse is a rare sight to see." He smiled at her, inclining for her to do so.

She looked from him to the mile high horse. She approached it with a devilish smirk. She placed on hand on the warm gentle musky beast. It seemed to melt into her touch, it' smooth hair soothing her nerves. With a small ground, and one rather large hop, sakura was mounted.

"Hurry and mount fair Prince, we do not want to keep you father waiting." she called back to him, a coy smile on her face, she could sense his amazement, but, he didn't let on. He could sense her welling with pride.

_Wow, head strong, arrogant and smart. Unique? Or maybe Weird? I cannot say yet._

"Impressive.", he said. In moments he approached the horse and mounted behind her. She was shocked that he was actually going to let her ride the horse. She turned to look at his face. It was being caressed by his hair that blew fiercely in the ever dropping winds.

"I do not trust that you know the way, so I shall guide this time, but next time, you may lead.", he said, peering down at her, with warmth and amusement in his eyes. Her back was pressed against his warm and broad chest, she felt engulfed by his overwhelmingly large body. Realizing how close she had shifted to him, she drew her self forward, an expression of disgust on her face.

"The next time will be far different circumstances. You may not have a choice." Sakura said reliantly, holding her head high, despite the fact that no matter what she did, the prince was way taller than her.

" You think you can over power me in my own palace?", He said again, his voice just barely breaking its casual tone.

"Maybe", she said, smirking and looking forward toward the dusty road, now slowly becoming blanketed with the snow.

"My fair lady, is that a promise or a threat?", he said smoothly. With a quick movement he pulled on the reigns and the hors began it's dash towards the palace. The wind whipping there faces as the silver knight rode of into the morning horizon with the red maiden.

"It might just be both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The palace chapter will be quiet interesting. Especially the officials! If any one here has ever read the book Court Dual, by Sherwood Smith, you' d recognize a lot of quotes.

Sorry about the change, I just couldn't take the way I had it before. I moved way to fast for my own liking. Leave your reviews at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I'm not sure if switching to first person was a good Idea

Well, I know that it' s been well over seven months since my last update. I apologize dearly for that. I got an amazing beta reader. Shout out to Kinky-Nami-Lass with out her, I would have spazzed out if I had to read this story one more time. I hope you enjoy it. Thank You for the patience.

K.I.B.A.D.E.L.A.G.E.N.S.H.I.N.

"_This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object."_

_-Dark Knight………_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

I have no idea how to feel right now. My instincts tell me something horrible is going to happen when I get to the palace. I just have the gut feeling that I should jump off of this horse role into the snow and hide for a little bit. I'll build an underground igloo and lay low for a few days, surviving only off of the fabric of my dress and the water from the snow. I'll wait till the prince stops searching for me and the royal army has been called off the hunt. Then I can high-tale it back to the village and beg Ino for her forgiveness and ask if we can leave the village get new identities and live out the rest of our lives in hiding. Yes! That's what I'll do.

I thought about it for moment. Although the plan was complete and utter rubbish, I knew I had to do something. All my life I've been resenting officials and the imperial palace and anyone with a snooty attitude in general. I can't believe that after all of my years of carefully avoiding confrontations with all sorts of nobles and official that I'd be riding with one on the way to the God Forsaken Palace that I'd probably burn down if I got the chance.

The cold air was welcomed against my cheeks as I lost myself in the steady rhythm of the horse…and my self pity. I was going to have to be strong. I couldn't disgrace my village, even though they hadn't shown me any kindness to begin with. It was only the village children that respected me and acknowledged me. I'd have to act lady-like for my sister. She'd spent gruelling hours training me in educate and other palace traditions. I knew I could handle it. I just didn't want to.

Aside from my thoughts on the palace it self, I had it's occupant to think about.

Prince Hyuuga.

I had no idea what his first name was, and I had no intention of asking. It would make me seem highly ignorant if I didn't know what our soon-to-be ruler's name was. He had been quiet. I couldn't feel his body through his armour, so it was like riding with a living hunk of metal. Aside from his warm breath in my hair, and his hands gently guiding the horse in front of me, I wouldn't even know that he was there.

I suppose I'll just have to deal with the situation. Mother had always said; "When the river pulls too strongly, it can only do you damage to swim upstream" There was absolutely no way to escape anyway. It's not like I could knock him out and take the horse.

No way would that work. He's probably been training all of his life, so I definitely couldn't take him on. Not only that, but who wouldn't notice a woman in a red dress riding at top speeds on an imperial horse. Let alone a woman on a horse.

Just as I was about to launch into another mental tirade, an unnaturally smooth voice floated to my ear. It was heavily laced with amusement and sarcasm, which made it very unpleasant to hear.

"You've been unusually quiet since we began our ride. What happened to that fiery little mouth of yours?"

_Oh I'll tell you what happened to it you little…._

"Are you nervous?" he asked softly. I was taken aback by his question. I didn't expect an ounce of real humanity from him. I suppose he had it in there some where, but it's not like I cared.

"Drop the polite Prince act.", I huffed. "I'm more angry than nervous. But, it wouldn't make a difference anyway. I'm still Going to The Imperial Palace home of the world's biggest idiots" I answered coldly in an attempt to suppress my scowl.

"I'm honoured that you think so highly of me and my family. We should be there in a few minutes. I'm sure you'll love to meet my two sisters. " he replied smoothly as if I hadn't just insulted him. He seemed more amused than anything else.

"They probably prepared a little welcome party for us, and if you don't mind I'd rather skip it." He continued. "Once we get there, we'll simply walk in, and I'll take you to the meeting chamber where we'll discuss rooming and schedules."

I didn't say anything; I just let his words wash over me. I'd either make a fool of the village, or look like a hero. But if I tried to look like a hero, I'd probably gain the Princess liking.

That is something I want to avoid at all costs.

We were entering a large field of crops. Rice patties and bamboo surrounded us. Small irrigation streams rushed away from us carrying lost little snow flakes with it. There were men hard at work in the fields adorning straw hats and baskets. I could smell the bittersweet herbs in the farther fields. The icy scent filled my lungs, and I exhaled not feeling cold in the slightest bit. My eyes stung a little with the increasing sunlight. I was surprised with how amazingly peaceful it was.

Then I heard the drums. The steady alluring beats wrapped around soft flutes and the sound of voices. Looking straight forward into the horizon, I finally saw it.

The Imperial Castle.

It was definitely impressive. I wouldn't lie about that. It had massive dark grey walls, with columns and spiralling towers. Marvellous stained glass windows bejewelled the place. Blue and Silver flags were held high and smiling shades of faces smiled and cheered. They all didn't seem to mind the snow. I could hear Neji give a little chuckle behind me. I saw jugglers and well dressed woman in gowns and jewels. I saw clowns and Noblemen as well. They didn't look evil or sinister in the slightest of ways. For a moment I forgot about my hatred. I couldn't believe these people were sincerely happy for their Prince. He couldn't be that extremely horrible if he was held so highly.

I saw a young girl in the crowed waving at me casually and calmly. She had the thickest black hair I'd ever seen, and her skin was a soft creamy brown. I waved back at her and smiled.

Maybe there was some good here.

All of a sudden, we were in the stables and the doors were shut behind us. It felt as if I had the wind knocked out of me for some reason. Was I sad about not being able to stay and smile longer? I was unsure.

It was dim and silent in here with the exception of the soft sighing of the horses. I felt the metal chunk behind me slide off. I did the same being mindful of my dressy attire. My out fit hadn't crinkled a bit. I knew Ino would be delighted at the thought.

Although, I didn't particularly care.

My feet touched the soft hay, and a stable hand instantly came to take the horse away. He was tall, but he seemed younger than he looked. I gave him a warm smile, and said a silent thank you to him. He blushed a bit and nodded. I turned to look for the Hyuuga. He was standing by a door watching me with a subtly interested expression painted across his handsome face.

Handsome…………..? For a jackass. I won't lie though. Defined cheek bones and beautiful eyes made for some nice eye candy.

But he was secretly evil.

He gave me a small smile as if giving me his unneeded approval and opened the door that led to the inside of the palace.

It was as if I had crossed into a completely different dimension the moment I crossed the threshold of the doors. A servant was with us instantly. He was dressed in blue from head to toe. His cheeks were covered in freckles, and his brown eyes had hints of blue in them. His gaze rested on me momentarily, and I smiled.

He nodded in return. He began to walk away and I wondered where he was going until I noticed the prince already halfway down the hall. I caught up to him just in time to hear the beginning of there exchange.

"Good Morning and welcome back Lord Hyuuga.", the servant said walking a pace behind him.

"Would you like the servants to prepare your jousting equipment for later?" he asked in a soft voice. He didn't sound suicidal and depressed like I thought he would. He must be treated well.

"Yes. I would also like you to prepare fresh mounts for the Duke and Marquise, and one for myself." The Hyuuga had a hint of a smile on his face. I listened to the little exchange with blatant curiosity.

So this was what it was like to be royalty?

"Yes sir. Your Father told me that they will be joining your meeting in the Chamber as well. He would also like you to know that Lady Hinata has returned from her trip," He finished quickly.

I walked quietly behind them. I was fascinated with the inside of the palace. The walls were a soft grey. Every where you looked, you could see some sort of picture, with some one prestigious looking in it. There were African status, and abstract figurines. This place was amazing. There were suits of armour every ten feet, and once again light blue and silver tapestries lined the walls every so often. It was stylish but not over done. I was impressed, and for the moment I was completely content in taking in the scene.

I also had to remember how to act like a lady and be courteous and other crap like that. But I won't be something I'm not. But I can't be likeable to the Prince. I need the Ice Queen to look like a better flirt than me, but I have to kick her butt at being an average person.

"That will be all." I heard him say.

"Yes sir", was uttered and the servant quickly receded.

As the servant walked away at a brisk pace, I could sense the Prince's eyes on me. I looked up at him, but he had already continued walking.

We walked for a few more minutes, as we turned down hall after hall, filled with new things to look at. I was absorbed in the fine art and well crafted wood works. It was a nice palace. The silence wasn't awkward in the slightest bit. It was comfortable, although I was still a bit on edge.

"What do you think Lady…." he hesitated, looking back at me for the first time. He swept a hand through his hair making a concentrated face, and then sighed as he found his efforts futile.

"I'm sorry, how impolite of me, I have yet to learn your name." He said with a hint of embarrassment in that silky voice of his. I gave him a curious look. He still did not slow down his pace the slightest bit however.

One of the things that Ino had taught me was that it was proper for a male to introduce himself first before asking for the name of a lady. I did a small victory dance in my head as I realized his flaw. I wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

"A proper gentleman should always give his name first." I said slyly with an obvious smirk on my face. I had to try to beat him at his own game some how.

He stopped abruptly causing me to almost slam into his back. He turned around to face me. His opal eyes bore into mine and a similar grin was plastered onto his smooth soft looking lips….

My God he was attractive………..but a secret jackass.

"Who said I was a gentleman?" he replied in a low voice. It sent a chill down my spine. That's not the type of thing you'd say to some on you've just met. Maybe it was, but you wouldn't say to like that. Not with that dark tint to it.

My smirk faded and an innocent blank line replaced it. I could feel my eye lids open to saucer size in a matter of seconds. I knew I looked surprised. No doubt about it. He could probably read my face like a large scripted book.

That's probably why his smirk grew wider, and something darker flashed in his eye.

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little bit scared.

He spoke again in that seductive tone, "You told me to drop the polite Prince-act.", he took a step closer to me.

I was mesmerized by him; that bastard. He had me trapped in that gaze of his. It was alluring, he was alluring.

He was dangerous.

But not openly so. There was defiantly more to him than that quiet guy act he put on.

His eyes made me burn on the inside, it felt like I had to get out of my skin. It was a huge relief when suddenly; his eye tore them selves away from mine. I saw his expression change, but I'm not sure to what. He definitely had lost his bedroom eye affect though; and for that I was relieved. It had changed to a strange look, then his eyes widened, and before I could even register what was happening, an extremely fast Yellow blur slammed into the Prince crushing him in a bear hug.

"Neji!" It shouted enthusiastically, "I haven't seen you for days!"

Neji…. That was his name.

The blur disentangles itself from Neji. It turns out this blur was a man. Most defiantly not a servant by the way he dressed and carried himself. He wore a soft coloured cream long sleeved shirt that hung over loose fitting orange wool pants, that stopped right at his ankles. His shoes were made out of some strange material I'd never seen before, but they looked comfortable. His hair was blonde and shiny, but it was messy. He had an emblem tattooed to his left wrist. My eyes went wide. Binding chains required a ceremony done by the mages at birth to a young ruler who was to inherent some sort of throne. I suppose Neji would have one as well.

"Naruto, I just saw you two hours ago." Neji yelled in frustration, bringing me out of my musing, "How could you possibly be that drunk?" The man simply scratched his head and laughed.

"Oh Why hello there!" he said, finally turning to face me. His cerulean eyes swept over me casually, but I could be wrong about that. When his eyes returned to my face, he gave me an affectionate smile and took my hand. He pressed his warms lips to the back off my hand, lingering for a moment before holding my gaze.

His voice was almost as smooth as Neji's, however something about the way he spoke made it distinctly different. I sensed an underlying childishness to it.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, Marquise of Konoha" He began to lightly message my hand as he spoke "…but please call me Naruto." He winked at me while sending me a warm friendly gaze. I knew that I must be blushing like crazy by now. I hadn't expected any of this. Guys had never given me this kind of attention before.

Naruto was a charmer.

"What is your name my lovely pink haired maiden?" he asked, hiccupping at the end of the sentence. I felt a smile began to tug at the edges of my lips. He was definitely drunk. It figures the one guy who's showed me open affection happens to be drunk.

"My Name is Sakura Haruno." I simply replied. His grip tightened a bit on my hand.

"No title my dear?" he spoke with small shock in his voice.

"No My Lord, I'm simply a village maiden."_ (By day), _I spoke, narrowing my eyes a bit. What was a simple town's woman not good enough for him! Was I not worthy of his presence?!

Almost as if sensing my growing anger he defended his statement, "You look like a queen my lady. I'd love to be your King, but you're here for Neji." He released my hand looking back to the prince. They exchanged silent message. Then Neji smiled.

"She doesn't seem to be fond of me" Neji stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto's eyes returned back to me with inquiry on his face. With out taking his eyes from me he spoke again, "Then why is she here? I thought ladies fought over you this time of year?" It was a bit awkward to have people talking about your intention, in this case, my non intentions, while standing right in front of you.

"I'm not sure why I brought her here." Neji spoke from behind Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. Momentarily locking gazes with me. Then like he had done before, he removed them all too quickly.

"But don't try anything though, my father might kill you." he smiled, and Naruto's face went pale. It looked like he had just had the wind knocked out of him in the middle of a thunderstorm.

I guess it wasn't a joke.

Naruto spoke in a shaky voice; I could tell that he was frantic to change the subject, "Umm, let's go to the Chamber, everyone is waiting for us, except your father. He went somewhere, but he said he'd be back in a couple of minutes." He finished, finally gaining some colour back into his cheeks.

_Note to self; never mess with Lord Hyuuga._

However, despite his earlier fear, he mustered the courage for one more comment about me. I really wish he hadn't.

"I'm glad you picked two girls this year." Naruto commented semi offhandedly. He seemed to get a lot more sober after his little heart attack.

My heart clenched in my chest. "And why is that?" Neji asked, resuming his quest to the chamber.

"That Snow Princess is a bitch."

_**Neji Hyuuga**_

We're making our way towards the meeting room. Naruto's incessant chatter was easily ignored. I mumbled a response to a few statements that sounded like questions. I was beginning to feel really sorry for Sakura. Naruto wasn't going to leave her alone for a long time. I've seen him do this to girls before. It's not like he actually intends any romantic relationship, he just finds some girls really interesting. That's rare for him though. I'll have to see what Gaara's perspective is on her.

I'm not even quit sure why I brought her here. It was spontaneous. Something I try hard not to be. It's one of my personal rules. Plan things, leave no room for surprises. They might kill you. I may have a small case of paranoia, but, I've had a few attempts at assassination. I need to be careful.

I've almost been poisoned, stabbed, and ran over. That's not happening again.

But, something about this Sakura just caught my attention. She wasn't even looking at me. She was so absorbed in her sky watching; I wasn't quite sure what to do. She looked like she was pleading. Almost like an angel dying to be let into heaven. She's some how connected with the sky. No doubt about it.

Of course when I asked her about it, she denied me an answer. I was surprised when she seemed to whole heartedly resent me. She was fiery and witty. It was hard to find something to do or say that she can't easily turn around and make it into an insult. This was all highly new to me. I'm too used to people wearing masks and agreeing with me. I don't need to be pampered. I'm tired of the girls that I've picked in the past. Boring, and shallow; always trying to win me over.

This girl is different. She finds it amusing to annoy me to no end. Off course I don't show it.

She's stolen my interest.

Fierce, temperamental, and a challenge.

Then, she goes and shows her side warm to the stable hand. Obviously, she wanted to seem like a burden, because it's apparent that she hates all things royal to an extensive degree. But, she has secret tenderness about her.

Then I tested the waters, perhaps she had a slight interest in me. At least something that would make my situation less confusing. I'd played my favourite card. 'Surprise Innuendo', I call it. Simply play her little word game; but my way. I would have gone further, with it, perhaps break her space barrier. However, I found that I couldn't do it

She looked completely and utterly disarmed. Shock was practically etched across her face. I was the lion, and she became the lamb.

She's a virgin. No doubt. I didn't expect innocence from her.

Innocent, feisty, warm, challenging, and cute.

All good traits, besides the fact that she hates me. She may be worth pursuing, but, it could all be a façade. Then there's Amelia to think about. I've yet to speak with her.

I became so engrossed in my thoughts that I almost walked past the doors; which would have been extremely unusual because they are some what sort of colossal and sinister. Red paint on cold metal and unlit torches on either side did not make for a very pleasant aura.

I turned around to face the two of them; my life long friend and the pink haired enigma. They'd both stopped talking, well Naruto was done questioning her, and she was done giving short nervous answers. They were both looking at me.

I set my gaze on Sakura. She looked like she was bracing herself for some massive battle.

"Don't be nervous. It's just an informational meeting. It will be small and fast, simply to get rooms and other trivial matters settled." I made my voice sound casual. It wasn't a big deal. However, dinner this night would be. But, that could wait until later.

"I'm not nervous", she answered crossing her arms.

"Then maybe I should just send you in there by your self," I said before I could stop myself. I kept my voice in check, but she was making me irritable. I didn't like it.

"Maybe you should. You said you'd let me lead." she retorted, her voice raised a bit.

I was taken aback. She was referring to our little horse gamble. Very clever, something I would do.

I chuckled, "These circumstances aren't far different from before. You have yet to conquer." I raised an eye brow, sending a simple message.

_What now?_

She paused for a moment, nonchalantly mulling over my words. She came up with a smooth reply.

"Fine. You lead, my time will come." She answered coolly mimicking my even tone. She set her face to neutral.

Stale mate.

I gave her a blank stare, finding her both clever and insufferable all at once. I let out a sigh, and opened, the door for her. Gentlemen opened doors for ladies. So, she won in the end I suppose, but not intentionally.

Naruto passed by me. A stupid grin plastered on his face.

"I told you she hated me." I said accusingly. She was gone for the moment, and there was no need to hide my emotions. I knew I looked agitated.

His grin got bigger, "You've never argued with a girl before. It was almost like a lovers quarrel." He walked through the intimidating doors.

I sent a glare at his back and followed him in.

T.O.B.E.C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.D.

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought. I'm pretty hungry right now, so. That's it. I have a plan for this sorry, so expect a chapter soon. A.K.A Not seven months later.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, its been about a year. I'm sorry. I know I promised at the end of the last chapter I would take 7 months…well, I really suck at balancing High school and my writing life. It's going to be Senior year now, so, I don't give a damn anymore! Expect more chapters. Thank you for everyone that waited for this… if that is anyone at all hahah.

This is a bit informational, but still fun. Please enjoy.

Review PLEASE… I need them to live.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXX

"Welcome everyone to my home the Imperial Palace. I am King Hiashi Hyuuga, " The King's voice echoed in the spacious stone chamber. His deep eloquent voice bounced off of the book shelves, weapons and dark blue rugs that carpeted the floors. Sakura was slightly intimidated to say the least, but she wouldn't let it show. She wouldn't show weakness to the power hungry. Feigned politeness would do.

"Really? I had no idea who you were," Sakura heard Naruto whispered sarcastically to himself, causing her to grin. He sat next to her on her left. His lean figure slouched in the mahogany chair next to her, boredom practically painted on his face. The blonde was funny, she'd give him that. But he was drunk. She didn't know if he was always so... flirty and friendly, but, she didn't mind. He could possibly be a jerk. She hadn't gotten to know him yet. It had, after all, only been 15 minutes since they'd met. Naruto looked over at her and gave her a goofy grin. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smile. She liked him. His ridiculousness kept her sane.

Although, she was slightly disturbed by the fact that she was fond of a noble. Nobles, up until this point in time, had been the bane of her existence. She would need to right to enough for advice soon, she couldn't go through this alone.

Sakura removed her eyes from Naruto and found herself caught in the cold gaze of Amelia Vanhalen, who sat across from her. Upon making eye contact, the dark haired princess sneered. Sakura winked in return, feeling rewarded when the Ice Princess huffed in annoyance. To the left of the Princess sat a red haired man. His flaming locks were unruly. His olivine eyes stared into Sakura's with a mixture of interest and some unreadable emotion. He wore a long sleeved crimson tunic and a black leather vest. His eyes held a silent intensity. His gaze made her blush despite herself.

_Is he from here? I've never seen his hair and eye color combination. Perhaps he's a foreigner. _

_Inner Sakura: He's damn sexy is what he is…_

_Sakura: Shut up. He could be rotten to the core. _

_Inner Sakura: Whatever, he's still hot. _

Sakura sighed lightly. Her inner self was right. She really hated when that happened.

Next to the red haired man sat Lord Neji at the other head of the table. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair. With his head hand lightly cupping his cheek, he looked rather bored. However, he managed to be polite about it. His gaze caught hers and he sat up slowly and gave her a questioning smirk, raising one eyebrow. She glared in return.

Next sat to him was Naruto. On the other side of Sakura sat a quiet young girl with opal eyes similar to the King's and the Prince's. She had short dark hair that had a bluish tint to it. Blue hair seemed strange to her, but then again, who was she to judge. Hers was pink after all. The blue haired girl had been silent the whole time. Her features were focused and intent. She sat with her hands folded in her lap and her back held straight.

Across from her sat another blue haired girl who could have been her twin with the exception of her long bluish hair, and hateful white opal glare directed at Sakura. Sakura decided to ignore her for the time being. The young girl's aura vaguely felt like that of the Ice Princess.

_What is her problem?_

Sakura didn't have much time to think about it before the King began to speak again.

"I'd like you all to feel at home here. The Queen, Prince Neji and I are thrilled to have you as guests. We hope that you will take advantage of our hospitality," the King's eyes swept over the younger officials and the two guests, lingering on Sakura for a moment, then continued.

"I think some introductions are inorder. Most of you know each other; however, we do indeed have two guests to the Palace. Son, if you would be so kind as to start us off. State your name, status, and any other fact about yourself that you feel is relevant. We will then move clock wise."

The King gestured to Neji who sat at the opposite end of the table. He had removed his riding gear but still looked formidable with his brown hair spilling over his broad shoulders, and his lightly scared hands. Sakura hadn't noticed them before. From where she was sitting, she could just barely make out the light flesh toned scars. Sakura's eyes opened a fraction.

_Had he been in battle? _

"Sure Father," Neji said with a clipped professional tone to his voice, and then stood up. He didn't seem eager to stand; however, his body language could not accurately describe as hesitant.

"I am Prince Neji Hyuuga, as I'm sure you all know. I am glad to have you all here," he said slowly. His face changed as he spoke. Sakura watched it morph from boredom to amusement. She could see Naruto and the red haired man grin at Neji, as if they all were sharing some sort of inside joke.

_Hmmm so they are friends. They all do look about the same age. They seemed to be 21, possibly 22. _

Lord Neji sat down, grinning harder now. He looked to the rugged looking man next to him and smiled with fake cheer. She could have swore that he had mouth 'your turn' at the man , but his actions were so subtle that she was a bit unsure.

_Are they making a joke out of this? _

The red haired man stood up and made a barely audible _tch_ sound. His arms were crossed, but on one of his wrist, Sakura could see a binding chain tattoo. This indicated that he, like Lord Hyuuga and Naruto was someone important. He didn't look up tight, but he did seem a bit dark with his expressionless face. Sakura guessed that this was usual stoic, perhaps even bored looking.

"I am Gaara of the Sand, Duke of Suna. Due to a series of assassinations, I am now second to the King of Suna. I find no other information about myself relevant to this meeting," he spoke with a slightly raspy voice. It was textured, and admittedly very attractive. Sakura felt as if static electricity was flashing around in her stomach. Gaara sat down and rolled his eyes at a grinning Naruto who was trying to stifle a laugh, but was failing miserably.

Sakura just tuned out the Ice Princess, who took a bit too long to pretentiously introduce herself. She threw flirty glances at Neji and complemented the palace and the King. Sakura almost gagged.

" It is a pleasure to be here _blah blah blah_ and an honor to reside with the King and His Royal family _blah blah blah _and to be a candidate for Lord Neji ( insert flirtatious giggle and glance here) _blah blah blah_…" she droned on and then finally sat down while simultaneously winking at Lord Neji.

_Kiss up. _

The hateful long haired girl stood up next.

" I am Hanabi Hyuuga. I am a lady in waiting to the Queen and cousin of Lord Neji. I am the Queen's most trusted lady," she said, her voice dripping with arrogance. Her voice was high pitched, and even her body language was pretentious. Sakura grimaced. Hanabi was the type of person that made Sakura want to vomit.

Hanabi sat down. Since the King had already introduced himself, the short haired girl next to her stood up. She wore a long flowing pale blue dress with a ruffled collar.

Her voice was very soft. Everyone in the room had to strain a bit to hear her.

" I am Hinata Hyuuga. I am also a lady in waiting and cousin of Lord Neji Hyuuga. I hope you all will enjoy your stay here," she said softly, her eyes slightly down cast. She was either shy or humble. She looked innocent enough. She had a heart shaped face and kind eyes. She removed her gaze from the the table only once, and that was to give Sakura a genuine smile that touched her opal eyes. Sakura was taken aback, but smiled in response.

_Perhaps not everyone here is evil. _

Sakura was brought out of her musing when she realized that she was next. Not one to be intimidated by a multitude of curious eyes Sakura stood up confidently. People stared at her all the time. She wore pants unlike other village girls, and would often play fight with the boys. Sakura had long since learned to deal with stares. She looked around the table of faces. She was a stranger in the land of royals, but would refuse to bow to them with fear. She would represent her village with pride even if it killed her.

She would not fail to make her mother proud.

Neji watched Sakura with a curious intensity. This was like a sort of unofficial test. Neji waited to see what she would do.

_She could easily crumble right now. In that case, her fiery personality was all talk. That would be a great shame. But… if she manages to impress my father…_

Neji was interested in her. She had shown herself to be witty and defiant. She was a challenge. He liked challenges. If she got through this introduction, she was indeed worth getting to know better. Was she marital material? Neji didn't even know if he himself was, but, he was of age and had to take a wife, or forfeit his crown. He didn't like the game, but, he'd play it. That was the only way his secret plan would work…

He knew little about Princess Amelia, however, from her obnoxious introduction, he judged that it would be in his better interest to leave it that way.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at the Prince with a spark of challenge in her eyes.

_Inner Sakura: Round one…_

" I am Sakura Haruno, daughter of a traveling Black Smith. I call this village my home, and its people my family," Sakura said smoothly, but was cut off by the venomous voice of the Ice Princess.

" So, you hold no title?," she said with a vicious smirk on her pale pink lips. Sakura locked eyes with her.

This simple introduction had suddenly become a duel of sorts. Seven sets of eyes flicked from Amelia to Sakura. The air in the room was suddenly thick with tension and an aura of discomfort. Everyone had been thinking it to some degree; however, Amelia had voiced their questions out loud. Amelia was out to draw blood. She could understand her wanting to look better than Sakura, but there was no reason to be rude. She was an ambitious opponent, but Sakura was far more skilled.

Without hesitation, Sakura responded a breathtaking smile and stern but sweet voice.

" It is the person, not the title that earns respect. I have no title, but I do not need one inorder to be well liked by my fellow villagers." Sakura finished with a polite smile to the King, who regarded her with surprise. Everyone looked at Sakura in awe, and a few eyes looked on with newly found respect. The Ice Princess looked as if she had been hit by a carriage.

The Ice Princess did not speak for the rest of the meeting. Similarly, Hanabi, glared silently at Sakura for the duration of the meeting.

" Tis a true statement Lady Sakura, and a wise one at that," the King said after a small silence. Sakura smiled and sat down. She stole a quick glance at Lord Neji who subtly nodded his head as if to say 'well played.' Sakura was content with this. She could almost feel the grin coil it's way across her lips.

_How's that Prince? _

Sakura also happened to catch the end of a dark and intense gaze from Gaara. It sent shivers down her spine. However, she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

She had won the first round though. That knowledge was enough to make her smile.

Naruto stood up next. He swayed slightly and hiccupped. Sakura felt laughter bubble in the pit of her stomach and she watched him wobble a bit like a village child trying to balance on a fence post.

_Wow. It's only noon and he is wasted. Why get so drunk? Was he trying to cope with something, or did he just like to get the party started early? _

_Inner Sakura: You must admit, it is pretty funny. _

_Sakura: Yeah… it is. _

Naruto bowed deeply, way to formal for the occasion, and winked at the Sakura and the blue haired girl sitting next to her.

" I am Narruutoo ooozoomaki. Ims the Marquise of Konohahahaha!" he threw back his unruly blonde head and laughed, then continued, " Ivve gotalotta things to saybout Neji heerree. When he wuz bout 7, him and I." Naruto was cut off and pulled back into his seat by an annoyed looking Lord Neji.

"That is enough of that. Naruto," he said swiftly, eye brow twitching. Sakura could see a vein in his forehead. She snickered at that, for some reason finding the Princes lost composure more hilarious than the blonde drunk.

" I believe, like Naruto, that we are done for the day," the King said with mirth evident in his voice, " Hinata will give Sakura a tour of the Castle, and Hanabi, will do the same for Princess Vanhalen. I shall see you all tonight for the feast in honor of our two lovely guests and my son!"

The King stood up, and everyone else did the same out of courtesy.

"Please enjoy your day everyone. I will see you tonight," he said quickly. They all bowed slightly to him. Sakura did not like to bow, but, her mother had always told her to respect her elders, and King Hiashi was definitely old.

With that, the King exited the room through the sinister looking metal doors, leaving the young officials and Sakura to themselves. Sakura was lost in her thoughts for a moment.

_I cannot believe I made it though that. I need to find some stationary and write a letter to Ino. She has to hear all about this. _

A soft voice cut through Sakura's thoughts, "Would you like to begin the tour now?" Hinata said with a smile. Sakura returned it, feeling slightly weary. She was all alone in this huge castle. She felt trepidation bubble up inside of her. A tour of the castle might make her feel even lonelier and insignificant than she already felt at the moment. Sakura was tough, but even the strongest warriors get tired. But she responded with a smile.

"Sure," she grinned, and followed Hinata out nodding at the rooms inhabitants before she left. The Ice Princes and Hanabi did not return it, but the Naruto, Lord Neji and Gaara did. Within seconds, she was off to tour the Imperial Palace; the source of all evil.

_This should be fun, _she thought sarcastically.

XOXOXOXOXO

After the women had left the room, Neji converged with his closest friends.

"What is your take on Sakura?' Neji asked, arms folded leaning against a cold chamber wall. He had addressed Gaara, already knowing that Naruto adored the pink haired new comer.

Gaara was quiet for a moment in thought, but it was not long before he responded nonchalantly.

"She's Interesting," he said with a sigh, "She defended herself effortlessly against Princess Amelia's insult, she's attractive, and knowledgeable," he said as if he had already gotten bored of his own words, "She worth looking into."

"I agree," Naruto piped in, " It's a shame she absolutely despises him."

Gaara's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and his expression was marred by a small frown.

"What?"

Neji waved his hand, as if to wave away the question itself. He pushed himself off of the stone wall, and began to exit.

"Long story, I'll fill you in later."

_Hmm. Lady Haruno, there is much to be learned about you. _

Gaara gave Naruto a questioning glance, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _I know just as much as you do._ Then they exited as well, following the Prince to old Garrison yard for their daily sword fights.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sword fighting in the next chapter, be excited! I already started writing it : )

Thank You for reading. It took me a year to update, but only a day to write this. :P

Kiba

P.S Review!


End file.
